Many types of filters for filtering fluids are well known in the art as is exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 5,643,446 to Clausen et al. entitled “Fuel Filter and Priming Pump”; or U.S. Pat. No. 6,328,883 to Jensen entitled “Fuel Filter Assembly with Priming Pump.” The cross section of FIG. 1 illustrates another example of another known filter. The present disclosure includes improvements over the state of the art.